


Don't Blame Me for the Fall

by boopedbyanangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopedbyanangel/pseuds/boopedbyanangel
Summary: A wind has blown the rain away and blown the sky away and all the leaves away, and the trees stand. I think, I too, have known autumn too long.~e.e. cummings





	

i. Dean

Pumpkin pie and cinnamon  
Coffee roasting  
Aren’t to blame;  
Nostrils flare at smoke from  
embers of a pyre.

A scarf as blue  
as the eyes above it  
Isn’t what pulled you to me;  
Those were warded cuffs and silver chains.

The tangy crunch of biting  
a crisp red apple;  
Well, the crunch of bones echoes more  
And the tang and red are of blood.

When Joe Pye Weed  
towers lavender grey  
I gather my heart  
And hum loudly against the pull.

But seasons will ripen,  
Burst forth and wither.

ii. Cas

Little enough I can do,  
Pushing against the tide  
With tattered wings.

And I bury my heart.  
I did not ask for this  
new beginning  
That comes in an end.

And quietly the last leaves float down  
and pile there  
Offering up a soft whisper;  
But that is a lie.

Our fall is not that of others  
And it doesn’t go gently.  
It fractures the Earth  
where we land  
With cracks that shatter hearts  
that were never meant to exist.

Don’t blame me for the fall—  
I dread it most.


End file.
